A Pharaohs True Faitz
by Sailor Twilight Star
Summary: Its a story of love found, lost, and found once again....YamiOC and YugiOC No same sex here.
1. Prologue: Ceremony

_**A Pharaohs True Faitz**_

> > STS ~ I Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I own the story and the others in the story...Please be kind and R&R......
>> 
>> Seiya ~ And she don't own me either..but I just hang around for $#!t$ and giggles 
>> 
>> STS ~ *roles her eyes and heads for the fridge* Read the story...Find out what I am about to do to Mr. Kou at the end....
>> 
>> Yugi ~ *innocent* Ah.. is this where I come in?? *wide eyes* 
>> 
>> STS ~ *Smiles happily* Not yet sugar, after the Narrator is done.... *heads for kitchen* BTW this is NOT SAME SEX STUFF...
>> 
>> Yami ~ Mr. Kou, may I suggest you.....RUN.....she is not in a happy mood....
>> 
>> *as a cloud of dust is now where Seiya once was*
>> 
>> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
>> 
>> _Prologue: __ Ceremony_
>> 
>> About 10,000 years ago the Egyptian Dynasty changed families. The family was known as the Yu-Go Dynasty/ The pharaohs of this time were kind, gentle, wise, and honest, plus where very devoted to only one wife. This allowed them to enjoy family life, which some scholars say was an asset to their success. Yu-Go men only had around 2 children, mostly born as twins. Also, during their reign, they created a game (Contest) that they used to deal with conflicts from the other kingdoms. It was known as the "Shadow Game". (To us known as Duel Monsters) It helped keep the peace for over 4,000 years. The Yu-Go's, in their wisdom, created the Golden Millenium pieces along with a crystal called the "Atlantican Imperium Crystal" made from a crystal from Atlantis. The Golden Pieces where hidden away in a tomb that only the Pharaoh and his closet advisor knew, the information was passed down to the next generation after the Coronation Ceremony. The Crystal was given to the new Dark Mage at the time of the self same ceremony. As tradition decrees the Elder Pharaoh became the Dark Mage as his son became Ra Pharaoh of Egypt.
>> 
>> Peace has reigned for nearly 5,000 years, and as time passes so does the reign of the pharaoh. Yami Yu-Go IV is passing his eldest son Yami Yu-Go V, his younger son (by five minutes) Yugi Yu-Go is being named as a Dark Priest of the land. Both boys carried the markings that made them Princess of the Desert. Their hair spiky with gold streaks with in the blackness, skin pale yet slightly tan. 
>> 
>> Yu-Go was proud that both of his sons have proven themselves in the "Game" as well as here in the world. After this ceremony, both would be ready for what ever came their way. Yu-go *looks around the room* as the ceremony continues. The Eldest Dark Priest moves in front of him, with robes of purple, "Yami Yu-Go IV, allow me to remove the items of Pharaoh....*this is done quickly*....And help you into your new role as Head Advisor to the Pharaoh, The Dark Mage...*Robes are put on and the staff is brought forward*... As what has been done in ancient times it is done now....*the Priest kneels and holds the staff up to Yu-Go*...Take the staff and the knowledge's that have been passed down though the ages." Yu-Go takes the staff, the crystal glows brightly, as if to acknowledge him.
>> 
>> Yugi, who stood at the right hand of his brother and across from his father, watched this with interest. 'So, it will be my duty to do this and many ceremonies.' Then the Eldest Priest moved towards Yugi, "Young Prince Yugi Yu-Go, are you prepared to recieve the robes of Dark Priest?" Yugi nods as he answers, "Yes, and to serve Ra as he sees fit." The Priest smiles slightly, then, "Allow me to help remove your common robes, and assist you into the robes of Dark Priest." This is done with little flair and to soft music in the back ground. Then, to the shock of all who are at the ceremony, the elder priest again calls forth another priest with a Red Staff with a smaller crystals at its tip. "This is my own staff, handed to me when I first became a Dark Priest. Now, I Yumi Yu-Go, Second son of Pharaoh Yami Yu-Go II, hand it ot my own Grand-Nephew. He will be taught to become the High Dark Priest as it was done with me." After this was said, silence through the ceremony. Yu-Go seemed to be even prouder than before. Yami was also proud of his little brother, and used their own power to congratulate Yugi. "Good job, now you will live for as long as I, and not pass as the mortals do." A slight grin was all Yugi could allow himself to give, not trusting his thoughts or words.
>> 
>> Yami, aware that it was now his turn, returned his attention to the Elder Priest Yumi. As Yumi approached Yami, he bowed and then started the finally part of the ceremony. "Prince Yami Yu-Go V, are you prepared to accept the responsibilities of Pharaoh, the embodiment of Ra, King of all Egypt? Are you ready to accept the pressures of being a king? Will you be kind, helpful, and thoughtful? Not demanding, tyrannical, or selfish? Will you ask for help when needed, will you protect the kingdom when attacked, will you promise to listen at least to your advisors for their ideas before marching headlong into danger? Do you promise to uphold the ancient promises that your family have been protecting for over 5,000 years?" Yami, slight shaken by the demands of the Pharaoh, but knew he had been trained for this moment for all his life. "I do accept all the Responsibilities and Obligations that you have set before me. I as that Ra, and my advisors guide my hand with truth and honesty."
>> 
>> Priest Yumi, with a slight smile and nod "Yami Yu-Go V, First son of Pharaoh Yami Yu-Go IV, please remove your princely dress....*as this is done quickly with other lower priests in attendance, as Yumi is handed the oils to anoint the new pharaoh, this takes about five minutes of mumble jumble *" (STS ~ What you think I am gonna tell YOU what was being said? Seiya ~ *mumbles* She just doesn't know what was said. STS ~ Watch it boy, your walking on thin ICE!...Yugi ~ Lets get back to the story please??) "Now, advisors, dress the newly reborn Pharaoh...*Yugi and Yu-Go both do as told by Yumi, then they bow to Yami when done*...and so the Ceremony Ends, All Hail PHARAOH YAMI YU-GO V, EMBODIMENT OF RA!!!" Cheers and Hails could be heard through out the Palace Temple.
>> 
>> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
>> 
>> STS ~ So how did you like the way I worked both of you in?? *looks at Yugi/Yami with puppy dog eyes*
>> 
>> Seiya ~ *knock out on the floor and frozen rubber chicken near his head* 
>> 
>> Yugi/Yami ~ It a great Idea....*smiles* Really......*slight cough*


	2. Prologue: Faitz first Love

**_Faitz First Love_**

> > Sailor Twilight Star~ Hello, welcome back again to read the next chapter...
>> 
>> Seiya ~ *with a bump on his head* Who hit me with this? *holds up Harold (The Frozen Rubber Chicken)* 
>> 
>> STS ~ *looking innocent* Not me....I was in the kitchen...
>> 
>> Yugi/Yami ~ She don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh!...On with the story...
>> 
>> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
>> 
>> The ceremony ends, with the cheering of the people of Egypt, welcoming the new Pharaoh. As the cheering dies, Yumi the High Dark Priest speaks, "Good people of Egypt, the Pharaoh wishes you to enjoy yourselves and celebrate his coming. The Festival of Floor and Flood will last for 1 week." More cheers as they hear the news. Yumi leaves the balcony and enters the Palace Temple, he sees that his Nephews are being congratulated by their mother. Yumi smiles warmly as he approaches them. "Well, young Yugi, Yami *nods his head* what you say we let your friends in so that you also may celebrate this great day?" Rica, queen of Egypt looks at her husbands' relative with love and respect in her eyes, "Yumi, why did you not tell us what you were planning to do with Yugi today? It would have been more respectful to do that on another day, wouldn't it?" 
>> 
>> Yumi glances at Rica, and smiles, "No, I believe that I did this at the right time, the spirits seemed to lead me to this decision. For I, myself, fretted over this course of action until the Spirit of Yami Yu-Go I came to me in a dream last night and said it would be for the best. There is danger coming and both must be trained and ready for the coming battle." 
>> 
>> Rica, Yu-Go, and the Princes look at the eldest of them all with shock. "Another war is brewing, from the south, is it not?" comes a quite voice from Yami. Startled to hear the young prince to speak, Rica looks towards him. Yumi just grins and sighs, "Yes, young apprentice, as always the spirits speak to you as well. The ancients came last night and warned of a war that may end our dynasty before an heir is born to Yami here. But that is not for years yet, lets relax. I am heading back to my temple...." *leaves* 
>> 
>> Doors to the Temple open, as the Royal Family leave to enter the palace. Rica remembers, "Yami/Yugi, we have some visiting royalty from the local kingdoms. The brought daughters for both of you to admire and chose one for your wife." Yugi, "Mother, you know that as a High Dark Priest, I am not allowed to take a wife, it is against the rules." Yu-Go nods as his son, the new High Priest, puts up a reason. Rica grins with secret smile, "For most Priests you might be right. But, since you are a prince of Egypt you must take a wife, to produce an heir. For the reason of Uncle Yumi has mentioned." As the family moves into the main thrown room...there are still the 4 thrones just now the Queens is now down and to the left. Instead of to the right of Pharaoh. Sighing Rica moves to her seat, and waits for her eldest son to take his rightful place. '*sigh* I remember when my sons were only knee high to a chariot, its time I let them go.' 
>> 
>> Yami, moves to the Pharaohs seat and sits deliberately with force. The Guards at the door, opens them and allows the neighboring royalties to enter the main Throne room. Introductions are made. 'Yami, are you as bored as I am..' came the small voice of Yugi. 'Yugi, my brother, this is what the life of the Pharaoh will be for me most of the time. If I am lucky, you will be there with me every step of the way.' 'Of course, brother. I will always be her for you.' 'I know...oops, better pay attention, mom just gave me the look.' Yami and Yugi look towards the Queen, as she sighs in frustration. 
>> 
>> The crier of the palace clears his throat "Pharaoh Yami and advisors, may I present King Seiya and Queen Usagi of Atlantis, and their twin daughters, Princess Silvia Fox and Princess Karma Rose." 
>> 
>> (_Seiya ~ I am a King...**COOL!!!** and married to Usagi... *jumping up and down* _**_YES!!!!_**_ *from nowhere a frozen chicken comes flying, hits him and knocks him out on the floor, _**_THUMP_**_* STS ~ I knew I should have changed the names. But, like I said, I would put him and her in the story. *as she grabs his legs and pulls him into another room* Enjoy...*grunt* the...Rest_.)
>> 
>> Yami stood to great the Great King and Queen. (NO I am not gonna describe them, but think Atlantis from Disney for clothing.) Seiya, smiles warmly "Pharaoh Yami V, it is good to see you take your proper sit as ruler of Egypt. Since our families have always been allies, I feel as if my own Son *sad look in his eyes* has been crowned King of Egypt." Usagi also adds her congratulations to her husbands. "Yes watching you and Yugi grow up, has been a joy for all of us. To be sure that the Yu-Go line will continue." Queen Rica looks around then frowns "Usa, where is your own Son, Prince Mamoru? He should be here to enjoy the festivities." Sadness enters Usagi's eyes as she turns to her dear Cousin, "He has disappeared, during a hunting trip to the South. We don't know if he is alive or dead. We have sent out search parties but nothing has..." *Tears start to fall silently* Queen Rica rushes over and hugs Usa, "I am so sorry I asked Cousin...Please forgive me for asking." As tears too, fall from her purple eyes. After the forgiveness is given all settle down. 
>> 
>> Seiya coughs "Ah, yes, Yami, this is my Daughter Princess Silvia Fox Kou." As, he puts out his hand and drawls up one of the girls. Silvia is dressed in soft whites and blues, her hair is the color of a tropical ocean near the soft sandy beach, (_Very light Aquamarine-think Michiru hair color but almost white_) with flowing waves and curls, one of her deep ocean blue eyes covered. The toga like clothing, was accented with silver jewelry and a silver belt. Her shoes where also silver and were sandals worn by the Romans.
>> 
>> Pharaoh Yami, bows his head slightly and smiles, "Princess Silvia, it is not often I am introduced to such beauty." He takes her hand and kisses it softly. Yugi also takes her hand, "I must add my praises to that of my Pharaoh," bowing his head. 
>> 
>> Seiya, "Also, my younger daughter, (By 10 minutes) Princess Karma Rose." He again offers his hand to the second daughter and brings her before Pharaoh. Karma is dressed in greens and purples, her hair rich chestnut hair that flowed in the same waves and curls as her sisters, but her green eyes were the color of the palm leaves in the time of flood. Her toga was accented by gold, her jewelry, belt and shoes all gold and identical to her sisters.
>> 
>> Yami was impressed again by the beauty that was before him. "I see you carry your fathers dark coloring, but your mothers gracefulness." Yugi on the other hand, was looking more closely at Karma then he did at Silvia. Breathlessly he commented "You are by far the most beautiful girl in the room. Please allow me to be your escort at the feast, and festival?" Yugi, gently brings Karma's hand to his lips and kisses it. Karma blushes slightly at the praise and smiles "Yes, High Dark Priest Yugi. It would be an honor to be escorted by you." 
>> 
>> While this is going on, Yami turns his attention back to Silvia. "Would you do this humble Pharaoh the honor of being my guest at the Celebration?" Silvia being more out spoken than her sister, seems to be at a loss for words, but nods her agreement. 
>> 
>> Yu-Go, Rica and Seiya, Usagi both watch their children intently as the conversation between them wanes. Usa to her cousin, "I think we may be celebrating marriages between our two families, once again. From the look in Rose's and Foxes eyes, I'd say that they may just be the perfect match for your sons." Rica nods in agreement, "You maybe right there. I have never seen Yugi speak so much as he has done with Rose. He is ever the quite and with drawn type." Yu-Go and Seiya both role their eyes and mumble "Women, why do they..." they stop when their wives look at them with a look of 'Behave or no Fun'. 


	3. The Market Place

**_The Market Place_**

Seiya ~ *hog tied, and laying on the floor* What...What'd I do? 

STS ~ You couldn't control yourself in the last chapter....So I decided to keep you immobile until at least the end of this chapter. You die soon enough anyway. *holding duct-tape in her hand* 

Yami ~ STS, *sweat drop* dont you think we should start the story? 

STS ~ *glares at Yami* If you and Yugi do the Disclaimers.

Yugi/Yami ~ *Stereo* STS Doesn't own YGO or Sailor Moon 

STS ~ *as she puts tape over Seiya's mouth* There ..Now on with the Chapter....*bows as the curtain falls*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Its been 2 weeks since the celebrations ended, the Atlantian Rulers have left for their home. But, their daughters, stayed in Egypt for learning of how to rule as true and just rulers. They were asked if they would like to stay by the High Priest and Pharaoh personally. 

***Flash Back***

The Throne room, Yami pacing back and forth. Nervous, nah, just thinking way to hard for a young mind. *Knock at the door* "Enter." One of the Guards enter followed by his 'NEW' advisors, and the Atlantians. Yu-Go "Pharaoh, the visiting Royals will be leaving in the morning." One of Yami's eyebrows arch, as does Yugi's. Queen Usagi "Yes, we have left our own advisors in charge, we believe we should leave to see if there is any word on Prince Mamoru." A sad look crosses her face. Seiya, "Its ok, Odango, he is probably home and waiting for us." Smiles softly. "Before you leave, to ah.. pack. We, ah my brother and I, would like to ask if your Daughters would like to stay and learn how we rule here? To see the sights, and to visit?" Asked Yami.

Yu-Go, coughs to cover up his snickering, as Rica just smiles secretly. King Seiya looks towards his daughters, "It is their choice. Daughters?" with a questioning look. Silvia looks to Karma, "Well, we have been asked to stay, for awhile? Shall we?" Karma nods slowly, "Why not, I would like to study more of the historic temples, and I know you would like to look at more sights around the Nile." Silvia, grins as she turns to her father and the Pharaoh. "Father, me and Rose would enjoy staying at least for 2 cycles of the Moon. If it is ok with you, and mother." Usagi, smiles as she moves to her husband, "Yes, its ok with me...and I am sure your father wouldn't mind either." As she looks up at him. 

****End of Flashback****

Today the princess were introduced to their own private guards and attendants. Yugi, "This Joseph, a good friend and one of my Head guards. Mai is to be your attendant." he says to Karma. "They will take care of you, and answer your questions, if I am not available." Karma, nods as she smiles and shakes the hands of her two new friends. "They have both been my friend for as long as I can remember. I believe their families help found my family's dynasty. So they are more like family then slaves." Mai bows at the waist while Joseph, (ugh) gives a goofy grin, "Hiya,...*uff*" as Mai elbows him. Yugi just grins and laughs. Karma giggles softly, "I see how good friends you are, you are like Rei and Mina who are like sisters to me, but are of a lower class." Both Yugi and Karma laugh as Mai and Joseph start their bickering.

Yugi himself has made his excuses to leave.

Joseph, "Man, I thought Yugi was never gonna leave...So, Mai you want to take Karma here out to see the sights and check out the Market Place?"

Mai, "Joe, where are your manners. *turns to Karma, and bows slightly* I apologize for my companion, we will do as you would like to."

Karma, "It's ok, I would like to see the temples, and also the sights. If you dont mind showing me?"

Mai, smiles, "Sure no problem. It will be our pleasure. If you wish, ma'am..." "Just call me Karma" "...Karma, I will help you choose another outfit, one more appropriate for the Market Place." Karma, nods as Joseph steps out to the hall to block the door.

While this is going on, in another room in the Palace, the almost same seen is happening......

Yami knocks on the wall near Silvia's door. She peaks her head out. "Pharaoh, I was not expecting you today..." but smiles as she says this. Yami, blushes slightly, "Ah yah, just call me Yami, since we are friends?" Silvia nods willingly, as she pushes the beads away to allow him to enter, and notices that he is followed by two others in tow. Silvia "Who are these?" He looks over his shoulder and grins, "The guard is Tristan who will be your personal protector, when I am unavailable. The girl is Tea, she will be your hand-maiden, and friend who will help and answer any question you may have." Silvia nods and smiles warmly, "It is good, that you have thought of my welfare. I assume you have done the same for my Twin?" Yami looks startled, "Ah, I believe, ah...Yugi has taken care of this for me. But since today I have many things to do, I thought I might introduce them myself before I get busy, and forget," he bows and turns to leave, "I will see you at dinner then." As he leaves the room.

Silvia asks "So, Tea, what is it like to live in Egypt? What is the Market Place like? And the shops?" Tristan and Tea look at her slightly stunned, but then just smile, "Its pretty peaceful here, the Market Palace is the center of culture, and the shops always have the best items from all over." Tristan laughs, "You know she should have gotten Mai instead of you Tea, since she knows more of the Culture." Tea give Tristan a glare. "I am sorry, I did not mean to cause a fight." Silvia says. Tea, startled looks at her, "No not a fight, its just that Mai has been asked to serve your sister. Maybe we could see if they are heading to the Market Place and we will join them. Tristan, could you go and ask Joseph what they are planning for today?" Tristan nods and leaves, heading for Karma's rooms. "While we wait for their answer, lets change you into the right clothing for the Market place, if I know Mai, she will have your sister ready to leave by the time Tristan gets there." So as the girls change into appropriate clothing for sightseeing.

***About an Hour later***

The party, of Six, head out towards the Market Place. On the way they stopped at a local temple, one dedicated to Sept, there were two priests there cleaning and setting up for the next ceremony. As the group entered. Tristan and Joey stayed outside, to guard the entrance. Mai and Tea both explained what happened here. "Do you need anything, ladies?" asked a young priest. "No, Mokuba but thank you" answered Tea, "We are showing the area to the guest of Pharaoh." Mokuba, nodded and smiled, "It is good to meet you," as he bows towards the princesses, "If you wish I can introduce you to the High Priests, for they are here today...Visiting from the lower city. (don't ask)" Karma smiles, "Yes priest Mokuba, it would please me to meet them." Mokuba bows, then leaves to another room, then returns followed by two men, about the age of Pharaoh. "Princesses, this is High priest Seth and High priest Ryou." The men nod as their names are mentioned. Karma smiles, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard of this temple, it is said to be one of the first founded by the Yu-Go Family." Seto's eyebrows arch, "Yes, that is true. According to records and legends. It is good to find a woman who knows her history." Silva grins, "Yes, my sister the Scholar." Seto noticing her, bows "I am sorry for not acknowledging you sooner, Princess." Silvia laughs, "Its ok, I am more of culture bug than a history buff." Seto nods. "We, must be going." As the group leaves, they bow to the Deities, then leave. As they travel into the heart of the Market Place, they chit chat like old friends, learning what life is like for the other. 

Time passes at the market place, they head for home as the Sun starts its downward path. As they enter the palace, the smell of the food for dinner wraiths in the air. Silvia and Karma head for they apartments to ready for dinner.


	4. Warnings and Dreams

**_A Pharaoh's Faitz_**

STS ~ *Bowing at the waist* Gomen Nasi, Mina. I am very sorry for being so late on putting up this next chapter....

Seiya ~ *comes running in with a tray of food* Here you are, Ma'am. Please, stay in the bed you are not well yet.

STS ~ *rolls her eyes* Seiya-kun, I am ok. The doctors released me and have given me the medicine to help.

Seiya ~ *nods* Yes, but if you get sick again this story wont ever be finished.

STS ~ If you keep talking... **_ IT WONT_**!! *As Seiya moves away, from the hospital bed* Ok.. Now on with the Chapter.

Seiya ~ STS doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sailor Moon.....

_**Warnings and Happiness**_

As the newly made friends headed back, towards the palace, little did they know that they were being watched from the shadows. "Soon, I will rule all of Egypt. I will be the King of the Shadow Games. Not that small boy who claims to be 'Pharaoh.'" The voice comes from a shadow of a man in a near by alley, he moves his head and Ra's rays touch his silver hair. Another man near him moves with the shadows, as quietly as a cat. "So, Noble Pegasus, what is the job you have for me?" asks Bakura, known to most in the city a Tomb Robber. A hand comes down on Bakura's face, "Don't ever say my name in public again. I have warned you many times. I have ** TOLD **you to call me Maximum." As Pegasus regains his known composure. "What I want you to do is to find out why the Pharaoh's and the Dark Priest's own personal guards are with those two women. They must be important to our targets. So you must find out if they are the weak points of them." 

Bakura, rubbing his face stands, has evil glints in his eyes, "I will have my two spies, who are already in the palace, get the information for me. It should not take long. Considering, that they are the Princesses of Atlantis." Pegasus' eyebrows rise, as this is said. "So, you already are watching the Pharaoh? I should have known." As he laughs. His companion grins. "Yes, Peg.. I mean Maximum, I thought you might want to know who they are. Nice pieces of meat if you ask me... Maybe worth a pretty penny, to those who like that kind." Pegasus, thinks for a min, "No. You know they might be the right kind of bait to get the Atlantians to join our side over the Pharaoh. But for now, go and get the information, I will return to the Inn. Be there by Midnight." As he turns and leaves. Bakura bows his head slightly, after the nobleman was out of hearing range, "For now go and rest, but when the Coup comes I will be Pharaoh. I will have the power of the Items."

While the girls are enjoying there day out amongst the market place. Work never stops for both Yugi and Yami. 

Yugi enters the chamber of the Elder High Dark Priest, bows at the waist, "Your student is here for more teachings." "It is good to have one such as yourself, young Yumi. Always, are you on time and polite. Today we are to strengthen your meditation and physic skills. Please, *as he points to a couch* take your seat, and lets begin." As Yugi moves to his seat, the aromas relax the mind and body. Yugi relaxes, empties his mind and enters a trance state. There he sees many different images.

***Meditation***

Dreams of the future

Images of happiness followed by war, then a man with a golden eye, a boy with a golden necklace, attacking the palace. Shadows of people being traitors, from inside the palace. His own body, laying on the floor of the throne room. His brother, sad but, fighting on with anger and sorrow. The bodies of 3 women on the floor near the Pharaoh. The "Shadow Game" gone wrong. The energy of Millenium pieces being used to protect the world.

The pictures change to more happier times to come. Himself and Karma enjoying a private dinner, Ra setting in the Nile. Himself asking her to become his bride. Then the reactions of what she will say....'Who knows, if she will say "Yes" or "No". But I have never met a girl who enjoys the same things as I.'

***End of Meditation***

As the Meditation ends, he shakes his fuzzy head. "So, student, what were the images you saw, today?" Asks Uncle Yumi. Yugi frowns slightly, "Many images that...startle me...but others that I welcome with open arms." Yumi nods knowingly, "I understand... I have had visions of a man with silver hair and a golden eye inciting riots and attacking the Palace, and killing the family, save for Pharaoh." Yugi nods, "I, too, have seen the same images. I fear that I and my brother will be the last of the line here." "It is said that, even though you may die, Ra will grant you eternal life." says Yumi. Yugi nods, then bows as he leaves for the day, "Till tomorrow, Yumi."

While Yugi goes through his lesson, the young Pharaoh Yami listens to the scribes and lower advisors, the ways of the taxes coming in and also the complaints from the peasantry. Making the decisions that will make or brake his rule over the country. Most are similar, complaints about other peasants or land lords. The tiffs have arrived and are inventoried into the store house. Yu-Go watches his sons face, as the emotions flicker over it, knowing the choices he has made to be the right ones. 

Yami's thoughts wonder, while there is a lull during the list of complaints. 'Am I, Yami, in love with Silvia? I think I am, I can't seem to keep my mind on the business at hand, when she is not in the room. But when she is in the room its worse. I wonder if Yugi feels the same for Karma...' As he continues to think, Dark Mage notices that the Pharaoh's mind has wondered, "I think it would be wise to cancel the rest of the court meetings. Till tomorrow, *nods his heads* Advisors." 

The Pharaoh doesn't even notice the absents of the other advisors. Yami, still deep in thought, 'Does she like me? Does she love me, like I love her? Well that answers one question. *Chuckles to himself* Should I ask her? Will it last as long as Mother and Fathers' has? Should I practice asking her to marry me? Or should I just pop the question?' Yami seems in distress, and embarrassed about what he is thinking... A golden Eagle calls out across the desert, it startles him out of his thoughts. Pharaoh looks up slightly embarrassed, but finds that only his father the Dark Mage is in the room. 

"It seems, my son, that you have many questions on you mind, so I sent the others off till tomorrow. I thought it would be wiser for them not to know that your mind was wondering...It seems that it has been doing this for the last couple of days." says Yu-Go. Laughing lightly, "Yes, father. I seem to wander into my own little world when the pressures of court start to get really boring...Like the petty complaints of the peasants, I mean could they not handle that themselves? Why do they come to me?" Yu-Go chuckles at this, "I asked the same questions of my own Father. *continues to grin* As he said to me, I say to you. The peasants look to you, cause you are the Son of Ra. The one who will lead them into the future. Pharaoh Yami, you must remember that some peasants and nobility are not as nice as they appear to be. The nobility have been known to treat most peasants as servants or worse, slaves. Peasants don't like the rich ruling over them, for being treated like like they are worthless. So you see, my son, we are the judges of the **WHOLE** people, not just peasants." Yami nods with understanding. 

"Dark Mage, you are dismissed, but please send in my servants. I need to prepare for my dinner to night with Silvia." As Yami leaves the throne room to go to his private chambers. 

******

The servants prepare the private dinning chambers for both of the bothers. The priestess Isis, blesses the rooms just after the set up is finished, and watches how the slaves bustle around with food and lighting. 'It seems that the Pharaoh and the Dark Priest are going to have special dinner guests. Probably the princesses who are staying here. I wonder...Could it be that they have found Soul Mates, already? Ones who would destroy the Dark Kingdom? I must talk to Maikial.' She leaves a dinning area, and looks for her partner in crime. Maikial is working in the Throne room, dusting off the throne itself. 

"Maikial, what is going on? Why are the slaves in such a good mood? I mean are the Princess having more important guest than the Princesses?" asks Isis as she enters the room. Maikial looks up with an evil grin, "My dear sister. Have you not heard, that both of the bothers are in love and plan on asking the girls to marry them this night? That is if they don't die from the poison I'm planning to put into the food." Isis looks startled. "You can't, you know if you get caught, both of our heads will roll. Besides, we must wait for Lord Bakura, and pass this information to him." 

As she finished speaking, he enters the room. "So, my friends, what is the information that you have for me, on this lovely day?" Isis, bows lowly, "Sir, we have found out that the Brothers plan on asking the visiting princesses to marry them, this very night at dinner. But, Maikial, plans on poisoning them before they get the chance to ask." Bakura looks over at Maikial, "Is this true? Not a bad plan, but right now we need you two to get into the confidences of the princesses or the Nobles. To find out how we may destroy the Dynasty." Both bow as he leaves. "So, now we have no REAL fun until he says. That's not fair at all." Grumbles Maikial. "But, when he is ruler here we will be at his left and right hands. That will make up for the servitude that we go through now." Grins Isis. 

******

As Ra starts to set into the Nile, the preparations are finished on the two private dining areas. The Servants who will be serving are dressing the finest silver for the Pharaoh and gold for the Dark Priest. Waiting in the Kitchens for the call to service. 

'Yugi, are you as nervous as I am? I can feel you being jumpy, are you gonna ask Karma tonight?' 'Yami, my brother, you talk of nerves. Yes, I am nervous, but I know the answer we are both hoping to recieve. I just pray only part of my meditations come true. The other half just false dreams, that are thrown in to confuse me.' 'Brother, what do you mean? Have you seen death, and destruction again? That would be once a day since the day you were took into the Priest hood.' 'Yes, brother, it would. But today I have seen happiness for both of us, in to days dreams.' 'That is very good...very good indeed. Have you spoken to father or uncle about the dreams?' 'Yes, to Uncle Yumi. He says he will look fully into them later this night. But what disturbs me most is that the palace will fall from those who are from the inside. Well, no time for more reflections, it is time we great our future queens.' 

As the Twin connection breaks off they both leave to meet their guests in the dining halls. As they enter the dining area's they notice that the girls are already there dressed in their best clothing. 

Silvia is dressed in white and silver, her dress is that of the Egyptians, it shows to its best advantage of her whole body. Her hair has silver ribbons intertwined into it, and her light make-up accents her eyes and lips.

While Karma, also dressed in Egyptian clothing, chose more of gold, to show off her darker skin and hair. Also, with golden ribbons intertwined into her hair.

Both gentlemen are stunned at the beauties before them...It seems at the exact same moment in different rooms that the brothers as the sisters the same question. Not waiting for after dinner. "My lovely lady, will you marry me...Please make me the happiest man on this earth?"

STS ~ *Tears in her eyes* That is the most beautiful thing I have ever written..*takes a tissue and blows her nose*

Seiya ~ *grumbles* It doesn't even have me in it....Where am I? I am their father...Shouldn't I be there to say yes or no for them?

STS ~ *Reaches under her hospital bed and pulls out Harold* Oh Seiya, could you come here....I have something for you.... *in her sweetest voice...he enters and you see Harold go flying, the 'THUNK' as it hits him and he goes down* Don't ever think your in charge of my stories....

Yugi ~ *enters carrying flowers, notices Seiya out on the floor* He tried to run off with your story, again? 

STS ~ *nods* Yep, but not for long. Are those flowers for me?

Yami ~ *Appears at the door* Yep, as a thank you for your beautiful OC's. Its not every day that we get to work with such lovelies. 

STS ~ *Tear of happiness falls* Oh thank you thank you.. And those of you who have R & R.... Thank you very much.


End file.
